


Deadpool finds a new hobby

by 68hawkeye_fan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Tony Stark has to pay for his crimes, Tony Stark is a child abuser, Tony Stark needs an conscience - he has none, anti-accords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: Deadpool visits an old friend.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> First, if you haven’t seen Deadpool II, this story has major spoilers, so if you don’t want to be spoiled, this story is not for you.
> 
> Secondly, I hit a little snag with my other story after Infinity Wars but now I know how I will further proceed, so there will come an update too in a few weeks.
> 
> I liked Infinity War by the way. Wanda, Thor and Steve and the other Avengers were absolute kicking ass but I missed Hawkeye. The only one who was useless was Tony Stark.
> 
> I made a few changes in the first chapter because I made a mistake and used Stuttgart instead of Leipzig.

Chapter 1

Wade was still in mourning about Vanessa and although he liked his new makeshift family he wanted to talk to one of his friends (Shut up, Colossus, I have friends), who knew more about her. 

It was at the moment a little difficult to get discreetly in contact with him, one reason was because of all the fun Deadpool had in Sussex with the killing of this child abusers and the rescue of all through the government mistreated poor mutant children.

The second reason was because Clint himself was in trouble with the government because he didn’t want to become the mindless attack dog of the same people which thought they had the right to torture and arrest people which were different and who they only wanted to exploit for their own gain. 

Wade could understand this and he had the same stance as Clint on the Sokovia Accords. He couldn’t understand how anyone could have objections to helping and rescuing people which were in danger, there was something strange at work here.

Wade doubted very much the good intentions of the government and he knew that Clint was always on the right and morally sound side. He had often talked to Clint about his relationship with Vanessa and asked for advice from the married man, which Clint always gave him.  
And if Clint sometimes rolled his eyes when Deadpool was again in the news with his stunts, he only lectured Wade when he brought innocents in danger with them. Wade didn’t have problems with this and he took Clint’s words to heart.

So when Wade wanted to visit Clint and his family he had to be extra careful to not cause Clint more worries, especially because Clint couldn’t defend himself at the moment. 

It was a piece of cake to get past the security wards of the government which surrounded the farm. Wade slinked to the barn because he didn’t think it would be constantly watched in the same way like the farm house if no one was in it. Now Wade only had to wait till Clint came out the next time.

Wade found it interesting how fast Clint left his house and stood on the porch to look around. It seemed the government wasn’t the only party who had secured the ground and Clint’s security was much better. Wade was proud of his friend. 

It was only a few seconds before Clint saw him and went back in the house. Wade knew that Clint would find a reason to leave the house and be in the barn for a few hours.

And really, not half an hour later Clint left the house and came to the barn, carrying a toolbox in his hand.

As soon as Clint was in the barn he fixated Wade with a warning gaze and shook his head before he went to a tractor with an open motor. Wade heeded the warning and kept quiet while Clint worked at the motor. 

It was 20 minutes later that Clint stood straight up and turned around to look at Wade. “Hello, Wade, you can talk now.”

“How do you know that?” asked Wade curious.

Clint smiled and took a gadget out of the toolbox which to Wade’s eyes looked very futuristic. “A gift from the king of Wakanda. It shows me if a place is bugged and if the listening devices are activated. They have the bug in the barn now deactivated.”

“Will they not activate it again?”

“I’m often in the barn, it is always different how long they listen in. Now that the bug is deactivated I will get a warning a few seconds beforehand when they reactivate it. Don’t ask me how it works”, explained Clint. He looked sombre at Wade. “I heard what happened with Vanessa, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Wade swallowed hard. “Thank you. It is hard to live without her.”

Clint looked to the house. “I can’t imagine how you feel and please don’t be angry, I don’t want to.”

“There is no reason to be angry with you for this, I wish the same for you. Sorry to bother you, I know that I bring you and your family in danger.”

“It is not a bother, I have always time for my friends if they need me and you didn’t bring my family in danger that was Stark, this piece of shit”, growled Clint.

Wade narrowed his eyes, Stark was since his involvement with the Accords on Deadpool’s shitlist. “What did he do?”

“He betrayed my family to Ross and the government. After we helped Steve and Bucky with their escape, Stark came to us in the Raft because he wanted to know where they were going. He saw what they did to Wanda with this collar and this worthless bastard did nothing.

He said to me that I had chosen the wrong side. Hah, as if, the only one who is in the wrong is Stark and the government!! 

And because I said to him that he didn’t have the right to make decisions for other people, he wanted to punish me so he outed my family out of spite and deliberately to Ross. 

Then he went to Sam and he activated a jammer so that he could speak to him without Ross listening in. Of course that was because the coward didn’t want to get caught in breaking the Accords, which he wanted to force on us. 

The Accords were the reaction to Ultron and Johannesburg. He created Ultron without our knowledge so the destruction of Sokovia is alone his fault. 

I mean he had time to buy a building while his fight with the Hulk because he didn’t want to be sued by another rich guy but he didn’t think for a moment about the people of Johannesburg as he started the fight with the Hulk. He could have lured the Hulk out of town but no, he had to provoke the Hulk to a fight because he wanted to test his new suit.”

“What for a collar did they use on Wanda?” asked Wade after he had thought for a few minutes about what Clint had told him. He had met Wanda on the farm when Clint had taken her in after the death of Pietro. He had liked her and he found her powers more than impressive, she was for him after Thor the strongest Avenger.

“It can shock people and it prevents that enhanced people can use their powers. It was created by Stark himself.”

Wade touched his neck thoughtful. “Interesting to know.”

This time it was Clint who narrowed his eyes. “What happened to you?”

“Have you always to see everything?” grumbled Wade good-natured. 

“That is my superpower”, snarked Clint.

“Oh, my friend, you have more than one superpower for me”, replied Wade. “Did you look the news the last week?”

“I thought it looked like your handiwork. What happened?”

Wade started at the beginning and Clint listened captivated with a few remarks in between.

“Time travelling? Cable sounds like an interesting type.”

“Luck is a cool superpower to have, I want to meet Domino.”

At the end said Clint visibly shaken, “This poor kids. And the people are wondering why Steve Rogers is against the Accords and don’t trust the government.”

“He is a smart man. I think I have to move Stark up a few places on Deadpool’s shitlist, he doesn’t like fascists. The only thing he hates more are child abuser.” Wade saw how Clint shifted a little. In the same way Clint knew his tells did he know Clint’s. “What do you know that you don’t want to tell me?”

“What do you know about the fight in Leipzig?”

“I looked the news but as soon as they said that you and Rogers were the criminals I didn’t believe much anymore from what the reporter said. I would prefer it if you told me what happened, you I can trust and believe. I think the X-man would be interested too.”

Clint smirked. “They are already informed. They had a big meeting about it a few weeks ago.” 

“How can you know that?” asked Wade suspicious and looked at the GPS ankle bracelet Clint had to wear. It more than angered him to see his friend treated in this manner. 

Clint hesitated and looked at the gadget, whatever he saw, seemed to be satisfactory. “An old friend asked for my help so I made a deal with the government.” Clint gestured at the GPS ankle bracelet. “If I wanted, my family and I could vanish like smoke and neither Ross not Stark could find me till I would come for them. I’m not called an Avenger for nothing, I will get justice for that what Stark did to my family.”

“And I will help you, when the time comes”, promised Wade solemnly. 

“It is so, the others needed someone where the strings could come together in the United States and I’m the best choice. I worked for SHIELD more than ten years and there are things in my past which even SHIELD doesn’t know about, I’m more than Hawkeye. 

And everybody can understand why I took the deal. Because of Stark my enemies know about my family now and if they come for me, I have to be there for Laura and the kids. Ross’ goons will not lift a finger to protect them. 

The government has me constantly under surveillance and I get frequently inspections from Ross’ lapdogs to control that I don’t have things I shouldn’t have.” Clint waved derisively with the gadget.  
“Ross and Stark really think they have me under control.” Clint snorted contemptuous at such a ridiculous thought. 

“So you spy for the Avengers and nobody suspects you, because of course you have as their prisoner no opportunities to receive or give information to the Avengers or to leave this place.” Wade was impressed with Clint’s cunning. “Laura knows about this?” asked Wade.

“Of course she does. She was absolute furious about what happened to Wanda, me and the others in the Raft. She never did think much of Stark but now she really hates him and wants him dead. And as a good husband I will do everything to fulfil her wishes.” Clint smiled unpleasantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“But to come back to the fight in Leipzig …” Clint began to tell Wade from the fight.

“So Stark attacked because he didn’t want to listen? Did he hold back or did he try to kill the Avengers on the other side?”

“Yes, I mean not that he knows another strategy. He didn’t want to hear from the five Winter Soldiers which were even more dangerous than Barnes and who were about to get set loose and then would have caused unimaginable chaos.   
And no, unlike us he definitely didn’t hold back. Stark shot at me and Wanda with his missiles and even after the fight he shot to kill. After Vision shot down Rhodey, Sam tried to catch him, he failed and as he landed to give first aid, Stark shot at him from the shortest distance.

But that is not why I wanted to tell you about the fight. 

It was six against six in the fight. On Steve’s side was Barnes, Sam, Wanda, Scott and I. Every one of us knew what we were fighting for, the risks involved and the price we would have to pay.

On Stark’s side was Natasha, Rhodey, Vision, T’challa and Spiderman. And do you want to hear something really funny, T’Challa and Spiderman are till today not registered.   
The side who fights for the registration of all enhanced beings fought with these two men and they never gave this information to the press nor divulged their identity to a third party. It is only me or sounds that really hypocrite?”

“It sounds very hypocrite to me”, replied Wade.

“T’Challa was in it for revenge because he thought that Barnes had killed his father. Steve told me that Stark said to him he should sign the Accords and Barnes would get a fair trial and treatment for his PTSD after he was seventy years tortured by Hydra but at this point was the extradition from Barnes to Wakanda already a done deal and Stark knew that.”

“I always thought it is one of the fundamental rights to get a fair trial?” asked Wade sardonic.

“Not under the Accords, not when you are enhanced, not when you don’t want to sign your rights away, not when you don’t want to give the government the permission to make choices over your own life and or apparently when you don’t have the same opinion as Stark”, replied Clint equally sarcastic.

“At that point nobody of us knew the reason why Spiderman was in the fight. Of course in the case of Spiderman the word ‘man’ only means gender, then the boy was at the time of the fight fourteen years old.”

Wade slowly lifted his head and looked unbelieving at Clint. “What? Which honourless pig takes a fourteen old child with to a fight against superheroes?” 

“You can guess three times and the first two times don’t count”, said Clint grimly.

“Tony Stark”, answered Wade with an expressionless voice and felt how Deadpool woke up inside of him.

“Congratulation, you are right on the first try. 

According to the information I or other persons have collected Stark had observed Peter Parker for a few months before he came to him. First he embarrassed Peter before his aunt so that the boy took Stark with in his room and then Stark ordered that Peter would accompany him to Germany.   
Peter refused and because Stark needed someone to fight his battles for him he blackmailed the boy with the threat to tell his aunt about his hobby.

By the way nobody on Stark’s side knows the identity and the true age of Spiderman and that he made a child soldier out of Peter Parker.

After the fight Stark let at first Peter drop like a hot potato because he didn’t need him anymore and of course to conceal the crimes he committed against Peter and his aunt like blackmailing, kidnapping, child endangerment, extortion and custodial interference.

Of course as soon as Stark noticed that nobody wanted to sign the Accords or fight with him because they didn’t trust him he did again contact Peter, gifted him with a suit which has an instant kill mode and shunted him off at Happy. 

As Peter reported Stark about arms smuggling with Stark weapons he had discovered Stark didn’t react at all and only as Peter acted on his own because he wanted to prevent the murder of FBI agents lowered Stark himself to make contact with the child which he himself had forced in this life. He yelled at the boy, intimidated him physically and humiliated him verbally. 

Can you believe he said to boy to shut his mouth because the adult was talking? Stark who has never acted as an adult in his whole life?

As absolute highpoint Stark took away the suit and let Peter fight alone against a villain Stark himself had created. He took away the man’s livelihood, his company and the livelihood of all the people who worked for him, because he wanted to profit from the damage he created.

And then as soon as Peter came as victor out of the fight Stark was back to the spot to take as usual the glory and the fame for himself. He said Peter needed the push to be a hero.” Clint’s voice was bitter. “That boy has more courage, responsibility and decency in the fingertip of his little finger than Stark has in his whole body.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, was that hot in the last 6 weeks, not a day below 30°C and no rain at all, it was really horrible. Today is the first time that I can stand the weather again.

The gadget beeped suddenly and Clint lifted his finger to the mouth and Wade nodded, he understood the warning.

Both men heard the opening of a door, they looked to the house and saw how Laura came to the barn with a tablet, on it were some glasses and a carafe with some fluids.

As Laura entered the barn she smiled sweetly at Wade but didn’t say a word to him. “Clint, darling, I thought you would like something to drink, I made some lemon juice.”

“Thanks, Laura, you are a gem, what would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn, my love, crash and burn”, answered Laura laughing. “How far are you with the tractor?”

“It is very stubborn but I’m not one to give up easily”, said Clint and smirked at her. It was the start of their usual game of taunting and aggravating Ross and Stark.

“That is what I love about you, Clint”, said Laura, always up to this game. “You never give up when you are in the right, which is something you have in common with Steve Rogers and the others, they are heroes and the true Avengers.”

“Oh, and I always thought, Tony Stark were the only true Avenger?” replied Clint and winked at Wade.

“Stark is a treacherous piece of shit, the only thing he is good at is to crawl in the government’s ass so that he doesn’t lose his contracts. He sold out the freedom of hundreds of thousands people so that he can make money. Once a war profiteer, always a war profiteer.”

“I believe now you are really too hard to Stark, he privatized world peace for us so that everyone who can afford it can buy Iron Man to fight his battles for him”, mocked Clint. “Ok, the normal people can’t afford him but who cares about them, certainly not Stark.   
There was an incidence on his birthday party where he shot at people with his weapon of mass destruction. Afterwards Stark bought their silence with his money and again he got away with his crimes without consequences.

And now as Stark has signed the Accords, the government alone is wearing the blame and the responsibility, when Stark in his usual stupid and reckless way endangers other humans.   
For Stark everything is perfect, he did find a method to shift permanently any blame away from him and to appease his guilty conscience, not that he has much of one, if someone again is injured or killed because of him. God, what a coward!”

“You are so self-absorbed, Clint”, mocked Laura, “everybody knows that Stark’s pain, comfortability and wellbeing is more important than that of other people. I mean this poor man is burdened with money, power and influence since he was a baby, he had such a hard life. Of course it is his right to put himself above all other people as a small reparation for his tragic life circumstances.”

Wade smirked, he had a total blast with how Clint and Laura made fun of Stark and Ross and spoke their mind about how they really thought about the Accords and them.

“But enough of Mr. Worthless piece of shit, is Nathaniel feeling better?” asked Clint.

“The fever is going down, he is sleeping now. He is such a quiet baby”, gushed Laura.

“He comes after his aunt, you never hear Natasha coming till it is too late for you. I hope her and the others are okay.” Clint looked at Wade and nodded.

“I don’t want to leave Nathaniel alone for so long, I have to go back in the house.” Laura smiled at Wade.

Clint kissed his wife on her cheek. “Thank you for the lemon juice, my dear.”

Laura did go and Clint continued to tinker with the tractor, always observing the gadget from Wakanda. This time they didn’t need to wait for long.

“Ok, we can talk again.”

“That was funny”, said Wade laughing.

“You have to get your pleasure where you can”, said Clint smirking. “And it is a good method to infuriate Stark and Ross and believe me, they are very annoyed. They don’t like it very much if someone tells them the truth.”

“Scum like them never likes to hear the truth”, replied Wade and shrugged with his shoulders. 

“There you are right. What are you doing at the moment?” asked Clint curios.

Wade shrugged. “Mourning. Let Deadpool hunt a child abusers or fascists and kill them.”

“Is there anything I can do for you, Wade?” asked Clint soberly.

“No, you helped me already and I’m grateful for all what you did for me. It was good to speak with someone about Vanessa who did know her. Your advice more than once helped our relationship.”

Clint smiled. “Then I’m glad.”

“I think I better go before I put you and your family even more in danger. I have much to do, innocents to help, criminals to kill and most importantly, punish the government for this abomination that is called the Accords.”

“Don’t get caught, my friend”, admonished Clint concerned. “If they get you, you will not be able to escape again and if they put the collar on you a second time you are a dead man. I know that you mourn about Vanessa and that you think you will never feel happiness again but things can always be changed.”

“Things can always be changed!” said Wade contemplative.

Alarmed at the tone Clint looked at his friend. “What are you planning?”

“What is the purpose of a time machine if you don’t use it?”

“Use it? I thought it is no longer charged or something like this?”

“I know very smart people and I already know whom to ask.” Wade started to grin as he imagined what he could do with a time machine and which events he could change according to his ideas.

With a certain resignation and the sure knowledge that he could never stop Wade Clint said, “Do what you want to do but please think about which events you change. I don’t want to live in a world where the Nazis won the war, fascists like Stark and Ross are bad enough.”

“I promise, I will not go further back than 30 years”, said Wade gleefully.

“Somehow that does not reassure me”, replied Clint in a dry voice. “There is enough damage you can cause in the last 30 years.”

“I will be careful.”

Clint sighed. “Perhaps the time machine can’t be repaired”, said Clint optimistically. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic, my friend.” Wade clapped Clint on the shoulder. “I will have so much fun. When I’m done I will come back to tell you all about it.”

“Oh, that sounds really great, I look forward to it”, replied Clint sardonic.

Unimpressed with Clint’s sarcasm Wade hugged him. “I’m too.”

Shaking his head, Clint watched as Wade went as unnoticed as he had come. “That can’t end well.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson goes back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was really a long time between updates, sorry.

Chapter 4

Wade was happy. He had all things changed he wanted to change, now remained only one last stop. “My best and last adjustment to the past to make the world a better place.”

Wade took his sharpest sword he would need it. He would leave this time his guns home because he didn’t want to shoot the Avengers. He activated the time machine and appeared where he wanted to be. 

Tony Stark worked alone in his lab. 

With a smooth gesture Wade pulled his sword, swung it so again Stark’s throat that he nicked it and drew blood and then he stopped himself. “Hello, fascist, ready to face justice and judgement?”

“Who are you? Jarvis!” screamed Tony panicked.

“I already called the Avengers, they are on their way, Mr. Stark”, replied the AI.

Wade smiled. “It is nice to finally meet you and to hear your voice, Jarvis. It is a shame that now Vision will not exist and Wanda will be heartbroken about it. Of course if she never meets him she can’t miss him.”

“Are you insane?” asked Stark.

“A little or a lot, the jury is still unsure about this question, but no worries, I know what I’m doing.”

“I doubt that. You should better go, my friends are on the way and they will kill you”, threatened Stark.

“Funny that you call them friends, you betray them awfully often for that. And I want them here; I have so much to tell them.” Wade tilted his head. “Oh, there are they already, good reaction time.”

The first through the door was Steve, closely followed from Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce. As soon as they saw in which dangerous situation Tony was in, they stopped.

Steve raised his hands unthreatening. “Please don’t hurt him, we can talk about everything.”

Clint frowned and came a step nearer. “Wade?” he asked unsure.

“Hello, Clint, you look good, a few years younger than the last time I saw you.”

“I can’t say the same about you. Oh god, what happened to you?”

“Oh, cancer, super soldier serum, bad guys, who wanted to sell me in slavery, the usual”, shrugged Wade. “It will happen in a few months so I don’t want to say too much, future consequences, you know.”

“Who is that, Clint?” asked Steve.

“His name is Wade Wilson, he is a mercenary, very good in his job. He usually takes jobs which help clients who are abused or harassed, he never goes after innocents”, answered Clint absentmindedly. “Which begs the question why is he after Stark?”

“SHIELD had a file on him. He is very dangerous, very good with guns and with a sword but is not considered a threat to normal people so we left him alone”, added Natasha to Clint’s report.

“Why are you here, Wade?” asked Clint.

“Call me Deadpool! I got a time machine and decided to right a few wrongs. You see, a lot went wrong in the last years and it all goes back to this moment, to this man”, explained Wade and forced Stark’s Kopf back with his sword.

“What did he do?” asked Bruce who had his hands full to hold the Hulk back.

“Oh, you carry a certain amount of guilt too, Bruce. And you should really tell your friends what you and Stark are up to.  
In fact, I would suggest that you first stop the experiment and give Thor his spear back before Ultron wakes up and decides that humanity needs extinction.”

Bruce flinched. 

Steve saw it and asked, “What is he talking about, Bruce?”

“I will explain but first I will follow the suggestion of our guest”, replied Bruce and then gave Thor the spear back who took it and frowned at it.

“I only allowed Tony to examine it not to experiment with it”, said Thor pissed off and glared at Tony.

“There is a stone in the spear and Tony discovered that in it is an artificial intelligence which is superior to Jarvis. He wanted to use it to create Ultron, a shield which surrounds earth and can defend it against every threat.”

Clint and Natasha changed opaque looks, Thor looked even angrier and Steve looked disappointed. “Why didn’t you tell us about that before?” asked he Bruce.

“He said that we were mad scientists and that we should play our part. And he didn’t want to debate with you about the morality and rightness of it.”

“If Tony survives this, he, you and I will have a long talk”, promised Steve darkly.

Bruce looked down in shame it felt surely devastating when Captain America was disappointed in you.

“Ok, Mr. Deadpool, now that you have prevented the creation of Ultron, could you please let Tony go?” asked Steve politely.

“Oh, only Deadpool, Cap, it is such an honour to finally meet you, Clint told me so much about you.”

“When?” Clint asked baffled. “We never changed much words and surely not about Steve.”

“Oh you and I will be best friends, Clint, I always go to you when I need relationship advice and you love it to lecture me about responsibility and consideration of the innocent. We go along like a house on fire.”

“You go to Clint for relationship advice? I mean he doesn’t even has a girlfriend”, said Steve bewildered.

Again Clint and Natasha changed looks, both had stilled completely when Wade had first mentioned relationship advice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has really advantages to have 2 stories in the work. If you got stuck in one story you can work on the other.

“Oh Clint knows about many things. I find it funny how everyone always overlooks Clint”, answered Deadpool and ignored Steve’s question. 

“What would have happened if you hadn’t stopped the experiment?” asked Natasha, she wanted to get the conservation on a new track to deflect away from Clint. 

“Ultron wakes up and decides that the world must be saved, what for him means the destruction of the world so that only metal can live on it. Like Wanda said, he sees no difference between saving the world and destroying it and that this attitude comes directly from Tony Stark. He destroys Jarvis, reads the information Stark has recorded about you all then attacks you after the party and escapes in the internet. Stark jokes about it and finds it very funny that he created a murder robot. After Bruce admits to his guilt Stark attacks him and makes fun of him. You remember, Bruce, like the one time on the helicarrier where he shocked you with electricity to see the Hulk emerge?”

Bruce looked pensive and they all could see how his brilliant mind began to rearrange all his interactions with Tony Stark.

“After that Ultron goes to Sokovia and recruits Wanda and Pietro who of course doesn’t know what Ultron really plans and who have a justified grudge against Stark because it was his weapons who killed their parents as they were ten. Not to speak from the 2 days the twins were buried under the debris of their house, watching a not exploded missile with Stark’s name on it and waiting for it to detonate. 

Ultron kills Strucker, deletes all information over his projects and together with the twins steals lot of technology, killing everyone who stands in his way.  
Then he and the twins go to South Africa where they meet Ulysses Klaue, an old friend of Stark from his war profiting years, which by the way are not so long ago even if he likes to pretend otherwise. Not to mention the money that he did make with it and lives from very well.   
What did you always tell him, Stark, ‘Raise friend and foe in wealth, who is what will emerge’? 

The Avengers finds the connection between Strucker and Klaue in the files of Shield. They follow them to South Africa’s coast, interrupt Ultron as he wants to buy the Vibranium that Klaue stole from Wakanda and a fight starts. 

Wanda uses her ability to give people visions and manages to set everyone but Clint out of action, who is faster than her and sticks a flat arrow on her forehead which disrupts her gifts.” Deadpool cackles. “So much for the superiority of enhanced people. You really don’t appreciate him enough. 

Ok, so while Clint saves the Avengers, Ultron steals the Vibranium and Pietro rescues his sister. Before they go with Ultron Wanda sees Bruce, sets the Hulk free, Hulk walks 300 miles and ends up in Johannesburg. Then because Stark wants to test his new anti-Hulk-program Veronica, he attacks Hulk in the city instead to lure him out.   
They level a big piece of the city. Stark of course is wasting no thought to the people he puts in danger but when he sees that he will destroy a skyscraper he has enough time to buy it so that he isn’t sued by somebody who has money.  
After that the Avengers have to lay low and Clint brings them to the only safe place he knows and only asks of you that they keep this secret, which by the way even Loki kept for himself and didn’t use against Clint.”

“Which secret is that?” asked Steve curious.

“Not my secret to tell and I would advise Clint not to talk before Stark about it because he will betray his trust in the most spiteful way”, replied Wade and looked at his friend, which face and eyes had gotten colder and colder as Wade told his tale. 

Natasha put down a hand on Clint’s shoulder but it was the eyes of the Black Widow, who now looked at Tony Stark and passed judgement on him.

Steve saw it and asked, “You know his secret, Natasha, right?”

“Yes but it is Clint’s secret and I will not talk about it in this building, not when Jarvis is here and will Tony tell all about it.”

“I wouldn’t betray someone like that, Miss Romanov”, said Jarvis softly.

“Oh, Stark wouldn’t give you much of a choice, Jarvis. Ultron said to Vision, Stark wanted a saviour and settles for a slave but Ultron has it wrong, Stark always wanted a slave who will do his bidding.   
Stark wanted to create a shield over the earth with the ability to repel an attack from space but how simple would it be to use it against earth and her population. Originally should Ultron get the same obeisance protocols he has programmed in you, Jarvis. One question, do anyone of you really think that is a good idea?”

The Avengers murmured and it was clear that nobody of them thought it was a good idea.

“It is like the Insight program from Hydra, absolute control from the air”, said Steve with sombre voice and his eyes were hard as he scrutinized Stark.

“Yeah but it would be with a much higher body count than the Insight program. And we all know that Stark is not very good in thinking before he acts”, added Natasha equally hard.

“And that would be the friendly variant. After all he is the man who wanted to privatize world peace, his kind of peace”, said Clint, “and he thinks his opinion is the only one that counts.”

“You don’t know how right you are, my friend, but that part is still coming.  
Ultron’s plan with the Vibranium is to build a machine that will bring a piece of Sokovia in the orbit and then let it fall back to earth.  
However, Ultron wants more, he will an avatar with more power so he goes to Seoul and uses the spear on Dr. Cho as Loki used it on Clint. He needs her brilliance to use the cradle and a little part of the Vibranium to build him a new body. As a final touch, he breaks the spear, frees the mind stone, which is by the way an infinity stone, out of his shell and sets it in forehead of his future avatar.  
Ultron starts to transfer his consciousness in his new body and because he is not a robot anymore, Wanda finally sees what Ultron really plans. Wanda and her brother turn away from Ultron and she removes the brainwashing from Dr. Cho, who stops the transfer and manages to delay Ultron’s transfer. Ultron shots at Dr. Cho and Wanda and Pietro flee.”

“Seems like Wanda and her brother are not the villains I first believed them to be”, said Steve quietly.

“Oh, they are not the villains, they are the victims. Strucker spread in Sokovia the lie that the Avengers are the villains, he attacked Sokovia again and again and put the blame on you. He wanted volunteers and as he got them, told them that he was SHIELD.”

“Which explains the reception we had in Sokovia”, said Steve resigned. “It will take time to convince the twins and the people of Sokovia that they were told lies.”

“Yes but you should take the time to recruit Pietro and Wanda, she will be in time the strongest Avenger next to Thor”, advised Deadpool.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are told and the Avengers are not thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that I have finished 'You are not an Avenger anymore, Mr. Stark' I have more time to continue this story.
> 
> Watched Captain Marvel last Sunday. What a fun movie, I enjoyed it very much. So nice to see Agent Coulson as a beginner and nevertheless be a badass. Fury was hilarious with Goose and I liked Brie Larson as Captain Marvel.

“You said in the spear is an Infinity Stone?” asked Thor and looked at the spear suspiciously. “This is the fourth stone which emerged in the last few years.”

“Yes, you should investigate that. Oh, and Thor, perhaps you should make a walk in the dream realm, there are some things you must know.”

“It will be dangerous”, replied Thor but didn’t look adverse to the idea.

“Yeah, you should go to Erik Selvig, he knows just the place for it.”

“I will do that. Thank you, Deadpool.”

“What happened next?” asked Steve.

“Clint, Steve and Natasha manage to get the avatar away from Ultron but Ultron captures Natasha and takes her to Sokovia. Steve orders Clint to bring the avatar to Stark so that Stark can destroy it before Ultron can get it back. 

Steve, Wanda and Pietro join forces to stop a train, which moves out of control through Seoul. After that, Wanda and Pietro tell Steve about Ultron’s plan and as Steve says to them, not to worry, because Stark has the avatar now and will destroy it, is that not very calming to them in any way. It is then that Wanda says that Ultron has all his characteristics from Tony Stark.

Of course, the twins are correct with their doubts about Tony Stark doing the morally correct thing. As soon as Stark sees the avatar, he only thinks about how he can use it to get a second chance in creating his version of Ultron. 

To get Clint out of the way he uses Clint’s anxiety for Natasha. He directs Clint’s concentration on her and asks him if he has spy methods to locate her, knowing that Clint needs another lab for this and so will not be there to stop him with his second try.  
After that Stark once again badgers Bruce until he helps him, Stark needs him because he does not have the necessary knowledge to carry out his plan. 

You know, Bruce, I understand why you try to avoid conflicts but you take it a little too far with your compliance to Stark.

Steve and the twins get back to New York and Pietro tears the cables out of the cradle after Stark refuses to stop his experiment where he wants to create his version of project Insight.   
Not only helped Stark Hydra build the Insight helicarriers, no, he wants a project Insight, which covers the whole world under his sole control. It is only me or sounds that a little frightening?

Clint, not knowing, what has transpired in-between, shoots at Pietro. However, it is too late because Ultron wakes up.   
Luckily, Thor is there to prevent the worst; he deletes with the electricity of his hammer Ultron’s consciousness and we get the much friendlier Vision with the Jarvis’ personality matrix.   
Ok, he is a little stupid and thinks that logic goes above thinking for himself but hey, he is young and under the bad influence of Tony Stark, it is excusable for me. 

The Avengers go back to Sokovia, Bruce frees Natasha and the rest of the Avengers evacuate most of the city. As it turns out, Ultron constructed a machine out of the vibranium with the purpose to bring the city of Sokovia in the orbit and then to let it fall down so that humanity goes the way of the dinosaurs. 

Of course, there is a last minute rescue thanks to Fury, Coulson and SHIELD. Coulson, the new director of SHIELD, repaired the old helicarrier and gave him to Fury, so that he could save the civilians, who had remained in Sokovia, and the Avengers.

Thor and Stark destroy the machine in a way that the energy recoils through the rock, which is now high enough to cause the extinction of humanity. The rock explodes and the debris falling to earth is not big enough anymore to cause a catastrophe. Unfortunately, all the rocks manage to miss Tony Stark, otherwise the Avengers, the whole of humanity and especially the enhanced would have been in much less trouble.”

“One moment, what do you mean with Coulson is the new director of SHIELD?” asked Clint sharply. “He died in New York through Loki.”

“Fury needed an ace in his sleeves and this ace was Coulson. Did you know that it was Coulson and his team, which defeated Hydra and that the tips you get about the bases were from him?”

“Fury knew that something was rotten but he didn’t know what”, said Natasha thoughtful and Steve nodded.

“And in a way Coulson died but Fury brought him back”, explained Deadpool.

Clint and Natasha looked again at each other, dread in their eyes. 

“Project Tahiti”, said Natasha expressionless.

“Oh god”, murmured Clint. “How is Phil, is he alive?”

“He is fine again, no worry.”

“I take it, this is a SHIELD thing, right?” asked Steve weary.

“We will explain it or better let Fury explain it”, replied Clint grimly. “But not here and not now.”

“Okay, where was I? Ah yes, Ultron is defeated and escapes in a quinjet. Bruce follows him as Hulk and flings Ultron out the quinjet, Vision finds him and kills him finally. Hulk flies away in the quinjet, disappears for two years before Thor finds him and brings him back to Earth.  
Clint retires because of different reasons, Steve and Natasha train Wanda, Rhodey, Vision and Sam to be Avengers. 

And Stark, well, he does everything to hide and falsified his true part in the creation of Ultron. The active Avengers have to carry the blame for Sokovia. Stark is bored with playing the hero and tired of sharing his time in the spotlight with the other Avengers, he doesn’t want to risk his live anymore for the normal people he does not care about anyway.

Fast forward to a few months later. Pepper has kicked Stark to the curb, best decision she ever make, because he loves his suits more than her and because she has no interest anymore to play his nursemaid and babysitter to protect him from his bad and stupid decisions.

Ross is now secretary of the state.” Bruce jerked his head in alarm. “Yes, Bruce, the man who lied to you about the purpose of your project, who created the Hulk and then hunted you across the world for it, that Ross. 

Ross creates together with a bunch of politicians, who finally see a chance to get power over enhanced humans, the Sokovia Accords. Of course, it is highly possible, that the Accords are in existence already much longer, encouraged and heavily influenced by Hydra. 

To name you the highlights of the Sokovia Accords, they include delivery of blood for DNA identification and experimentation, disclosure of your ability and identity including residences of family and relatives.   
Every piece of information is collected in a central database, where, of course, only authorized users have access to.” The cynicism in Deadpool’s voice could peel paint.

“All who sign the Accords have to wear a bracelet which transmits their position at all times, they have to ask for permission if they want to leave their domicile and if you are not getting permission you have to stay home. 

If you don’t want to sign the Accords, you have to retire or you go in prison. Of course, you go to prison too if you break the Accords in any way like traveling without permission or when you use your ability to help other people or if the person in charge deems you as too dangerous to remain free.”

The more Deadpool talked, the more horrified the faces of the Avengers became.

“But that is a violation of every human right a person possess”, said Bruce shaken.

“It is the same ideology and tactics the Nazis used in World War Two”, agreed Steve. “I think we should see into this. I have nothing against oversight but I will not allow anyone to take away my rights to make my own choices and go where and when I want to go.   
I will not allow it that fascists bring again so much suffering and annihilation over the people like they did in the Second World War.”

“That is the same you said as they presented the Accords to you. They gave the Avengers a deadline of three days to either sign, retire or go to prison. The only one who know beforehand about this was Tony Stark and he let the Avengers run into the naked knife with this.  
Do you want to know why? A mother who works for the state department lost her son in Sokovia. Thereby she knew who is really responsible for all the dead of Sokovia and confronted Stark about it. She told Stark that she blames him for everything, which is of course true. 

Now that an American is dead, Stark feels guilty. Forget about Pietro and all the other Sokovian who died because of Stark’s weapons he sold to everyone who had money, firstly, they are not Americans and secondly, they are not here to make him face his crimes.   
When Stark feels guilty, then everyone has to feel guilty too because the world rotates around him.   
In addition, when Stark signs the Accords, the government takes sole responsibility and absolves Stark of every mistake he makes or person he kills. He can use his suits and gets Pepper back because he presents himself as accountable.”

“This only shifts the blame”, replied Steve and frowned. “You can’t escape the guilt in this way; she'll catch up with you regardless someday.”

“You know that and I know that but Stark never took responsibility for his actions. He never learned to live with his actions; he only ever threw money on his problems.” Deadpool looked at Stark. “Something to add, Mr. Stark?”

Tony Stark didn’t want to say anything, now, that everyone caught him in his lies and showed him as the weak character he was.

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found Deadpool II really funny and as the part with the time travelling at the end of the movie came I started thinking. 
> 
> What if Clint told Wade what Stark had done to his family and Peter Parker, how would he react? Wade had shown in the movie that he don’t like child abusers. 
> 
> And I think Deadpool had made in the movie more than clear that he is Team Cap.


End file.
